


It's Not Simple To Say

by Uisa43



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uisa43/pseuds/Uisa43
Summary: After the Holby Half Marathon, Lofty is trying to find Dom. But with the news of an accident, will Dom be okay?





	It's Not Simple To Say

Lofty had finished the half marathon an hour ago and had expected Dom to have finished by now. 

After another few minutes of waiting, he decided to make his way back to the hospital, as Dom might have gone straight there after finishing.  
………………………………………….

To Lofty’s surprise, Dom wasn’t on the ward. He had checked the locker room, the store room, and everywhere else he could think of.

He had tried calling Dom’s mobile several times but it had gone straight to voicemail. 

“Sacha! Have you seen Dom?” He had approached Sacha who was looking very drained after the half marathon.

“No, I came straight back afterwards. Sorry.” 

Lofty immediately ran in the opposite direction to the stairs. He was becoming increasingly anxious about the welfare of his friend, yet he was unsure why.   
Only a week ago, Lofty had rejected Dom after he tried to kiss him.   
…………………………………………..

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lofty was astonished to see a middle-aged man, who was also dressed up, being wheeled towards AAU on a bed. 

Hesitantly, Lofty followed him.  
………………………………………….  
It was only once Lofty had entered AAU, that he saw the extent of what had happened.

Almost all the beds were occupied by runners bearing numbers on their chests. 

He spotted Fletch at the nurse’s station and he appeared to be very flustered.

“Fletch! What happened?”

“At the half marathon. A 25-year-old male lost control of his vehicle and knocked down about 20 runners. He’s in a bad way and runners are still being brought in by paramedics.”

“Have you seen Dom?”

“Dom? No, I haven’t seen him. I saw Freddie though a few minutes ago. He was getting into his car.”

Lofty was surprised at this news. Dom and Freddie hadn’t been apart recently.   
………………………………………

Lofty made his way back up to Keller to begin his shift.

When he arrived, Dom was being wheeled in by the paramedics.

He began making his way towards him when Sacha approached him.

“Ah, Lofty! I requested that Dom be brought up here so we could treat him.”

“Is he okay?”

“Only a few broken bones. Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

Lofty breathed a deep sigh of relief at this news. After trying to track Dom down for the past hour or two, Dom was safe and would be okay.

“I’ll go and change I’ll meet you back here.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.”  
……………………………….....

As Lofty went to change, his heart was beating so fast and he couldn’t understand why.

Dom was okay, so why was he so nervous?  
…………………………………..

Lofty began making his way back to Dom’s bed to meet Sacha, and he couldn’t help but smile as he saw Dom unconscious.   
………………………………….  
*2 hours later*

Lofty was on his break and instead of going to get lunch from Pulses, he decided to sit at Dom’s bedside. 

Without thinking, Lofty reached out and grasped Dom’s hand with his own. He unexpectedly felt himself blushing.  
………………………………..  
Ten minutes later, it was time for Lofty to continue with his shift.

He gave medication to all his patients and returned to check on Dom. 

His eyes began fluttering and they opened, shifting immediately towards Lofty, which made him blush once again.

“Lofty?”  
“Dom. How are you feeling?”

“Never felt better,” Dom said, with a slight grin appearing on his face.

Once again, Lofty couldn’t help but smile.

“You know, I was really worried about you.”

Just then, Essie called from the other side of the ward.

“Lofty? Can I borrow you for a bit?”

Lofty hurried over, feeling embarrassed and regretting what he had just said.  
……………………………………

A short while later, Sacha called Lofty over to check on Dom.

“So, Dom, how are you feeling?” asked Sacha.

“Slightly achy I guess, probably just from the running though. What happened?”

“Someone lost control of their vehicle. You weren’t directly hit but it was enough to break a couple of bones.”

Dom swallowed nervously before asking something he had been dreading the answer to.

“Where’s Freddie?”

Sacha breathed heavily before replying.

“He’s not here. He hasn’t been admitted so I assume he went home.”

A tear rolled down Dom’s cheek.

“He pushed me in front of him.”

Sacha and Lofty looked at each other, both obviously concerned about Dom.

“Can you call him?” asked Dom, hesitantly.

“Of course, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
……………………………………

After Sacha had left, Lofty sat down on the chair next to Dom’s bed.

“Who was holding my hand?”

“Sorry?”

“Earlier, I felt someone holding my hand.”

Lofty stumbled over his words as he tried to think of a lie that Dom would believe.

Before he could reply, Dom interrupted.

“Did you mean what you said? Were you really worried about me?”

“Nurse?” 

Another patient was calling Lofty over.

Desperate to find a way of not replying to Dom’s question, he hurried away to see the patient.  
……………………………………  
It was 8:00 pm, time for Lofty to head home.

Before he could, Dom called him over.

“Lofty!”

Lofty sauntered towards him, trying not to appear eager to speak to him.

“Lofty, Sacha spoke to Freddie.” Dom was staring directly in front of him, the tears in his eyes glistening.

"Right."

“Freddie denied everything that happened. He denied knowing who I am.”

Dom began sobbing as Lofty sat down beside him.

Lofty took his hand, and felt himself blushing again.

“It was you.”

“What?”

“You held my hand earlier.”

“No, I…”

“It was you. Why would you want to hold my hand?”

“Because you’re my mate.”

“Then why are you blushing?”

Lofty saw no way of avoiding having to answer.

To make matters worse, Sacha and Essie were watching them from the opposite side of the ward.

“Dom, this is not simple to say. I didn’t know until now how I felt. I think I’m in love with you. Earlier, I was running around like a headless chicken trying to find you.”

“I know, I saw you. Except you had your chicken head on while you were running the marathon.”

Both men guffawed as Lofty realised what Dom was talking about.

“Please continue as I am quite flattered,” Dom said, gazing longingly at Lofty.

“I held your hand earlier because I couldn’t stop myself. I love you so much and I wanted to be there for you. Freddie wasn’t here. I know you love him and he loves you but…”

“Lofty, Freddie doesn’t love me. If he did, he wouldn’t have pushed me in front of him.”

Dom squeezed Lofty’s hand.

“I don’t believe Freddie has ever loved me.”

Dom looked down at the floor, clearly upset by this realisation.

“But all this time, even after I kissed you, the feelings I had for you have never gone away. I still love you Lofty.”

After hearing this, Lofty pulled Dom towards him and kissed him.

All the patients and staff were watching now, but neither of them cared. 

The kiss was long and passionate. Neither one of them remembered enjoying a kiss as much as this one.

When they pulled apart, Lofty’s hand remained on the back of Dom’s head as they rested their foreheads against one another’s.

Dom was crying again and Lofty looked at him, clearly concerned.

“I love you so much,” Dom sobbed as Lofty pulled him in to a hug.  
……………………………………..  
Dom’s head rested on Lofty’s shoulder as, from the other side of the ward, both men could hear Sacha.

“Finally!”

Dom and Lofty grinned at each other.

Finally, both men thought as they continued to gaze at one another.


End file.
